Penelope's First Word
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Penelope is only known for two nonsense "words", but this time she actually speaks.


Penelope's First Word  
  
Note: Yet another Hamtaro fanfic. Penelope has learned to speak actual words rather than ones she made up herself, and her newest word happens to be Pashmina's name. But, will she find the courage to say Pashmina's name in front of everyone without reverting to her comfortable "Okyuu !" exclamation ?  
  
"I'm a new Ham Ham, there's the rub. You can't be a Ham Ham unless you join the club. I'm a new Ham Ham, watch me dance ! You can all see my underpants !"—Howdy, 'Hamtaro: Calling All Ham-Hams'  
  
Chapter 1—Hubbub in the Ham Ham Club  
  
Adorable goblin-like Penelope followed Pashmina through the vale saying her name over and over. Pashmina was quite pleased with this. Penelope was at Pashmina's side constantly, happily singing her best friend and caretaker's name. Happily they entered the Club House. All of the Ham Hams came out of hiding and shouted, "Happy birthday Pashmina and Penelope !" Oddly enough, the duo had been born on the same day, which was quite an interesting coincidence. That was probably another reason why the two girl-Hams were so close to each other.  
  
Pashmina and Penelope were delighted to have a party hosted in their honor. "Did all of you do this for us ?", Pashmina questioned. Penelope was too shy to say her friend's name, so she just cheerfully squeaked, "Okyuu ! Okyuu !" "Yeah, we certainly did. All of us helped.", Hamtaro said, with a brilliant grin upon his face. "Hello, gorgeous ! Want a cup of punch courtesy of a happenin' hipster like me ?", Stan said, offering her a cup of cherry Kool Aide. Hamtaro hid his face in mortification. Dexter began to fume, as did Howdy, and they began their usual bantering. Then, Sandy snagged her big brother by the ear saying, "Like, how rude ! Can't you give it a rest, Brother ?" That really got a reaction out of everyone. Dexter and Howdy stopped their feuding and went back to dancing and enjoying the snacks, but clearly Oxnard was really enjoying the snacks. No one had ever seen him eat so many cupcakes in one gulp !  
  
Chapter 2—A Present from Penelope  
  
One by one, the birthday girls received a mountain of presents from their friends. Penelope was excited with each new gift she received, but she also wanted to demonstrate her new skills in communication. "Penelope has something to say !", Bijou said, in anticipation. Penelope became very shy and her tiny cheeks flared fluorescent pink. She hid her face in Pashmina's arms and cried a little bit. "You poor thing. You shouldn't be so afraid to say the new word you've learned to our friends. They're here, supporting you all the way. This will be our way of saying 'Thanks' for everything they've done for us. So, what do you say, Penelope ? Want to give your new word another try ?", Pashmina questioned, as Penelope lifted her head up and faced her friends who were still waiting anxiously. She held her paws close to her fur and then said "Pashmina ! Mina ! Mina !" The Ham Hams were at first very surprised to hear an actual name come out of Penelope's mouth, but they were very proud of her. "That's possibly one of the best expressions of 'thanks' I have ever heard !", Dexter said, slightly boasting. "Oh, no you don't, Dexter. You know you're just trying to sweet talk Pashmina again...", Howdy said. "Ah, c'est la guerre.", Bijou said, shaking her head left and right.  
  
Chapter 3—Time To Go Home  
  
As the festivities wound down, Oxnard regretted eating so many cupcakes. But, fortunately he'd be able to walk off the ill feeling he had earlier and would be back to his good-natured, congenial self in no time. Hamtaro was congratulating Penelope again, who was singing merrily, "Mina, Mina, Mina !" It was quite a spectacle, and just plain adorable as well.  
  
Boss and the crew had cleaned up, and Snoozer had said these words, "Another day older, another day wiser. Another lesson learned. No matter how frightened you are, you never face your fears alone. Friends are behind each other through smooth and rough waters, braving the storm of fear together, conquering it as a team." "Well said, Snoozer. You're quite the philosopher.", Boss said, with a lighthearted chortle. Sandy dragged Stan away before he could start putting the moves on Bijou and Pashmina yet again. He didn't like that treatment very well, but he crossed his arms and allowed himself to be literally carried away. Dexter and Howdy had made amends after winning a game of Scrabble working together. Half the time they were disagreeing with one another, but they had formulated good strategies and words working as a team.  
  
All of the Ham Hams had cleared out and said their farewells while Boss wearily trudged into his quarters. It had been a long tiring day, but entertaining nonetheless. Besides, to see the look on Pashmina and Penelope's faces made the hard work all worth while. And Boss did love to make the girl-Hams happy.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Laura had attended her cousin's birthday party and had the time of her life. She could hardly keep herself contained while she was telling Hamtaro about everything she and her relatives did at the party. Hamtaro grinned from ear to ear when he had heard about this. It was interesting to see how similar human customs and Ham Ham customs were alike, but many things still eluded him about humans. They would always be a strange enigma with no direct answer. But, it didn't really matter because he liked them all just the same.  
  
Laura was bushed. She flung herself onto her bed and said a muffled goodnight to her friend and pet hamster, Hamtaro. Hamtaro had already made a bed for himself and was fast asleep dreaming of board games, snacks, presents, and noise making party favors. "Sleep tight, Hamtaro !", Laura said, stifling a yawn, clapping twice sleepily as the lights turned completely off. She drifted into a deep sleep as well. He knew that the next day would bring many more marvelous adventures to come, and he could only wonder what wondrous things he would learn or interesting stuff he would encounter !  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 3, 2002 


End file.
